<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Has Changed by TBJRomeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089439">Everything Has Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo'>TBJRomeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borderline arranged marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, G!P, Love at First Sight, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period typical dynamics, Period-Typical Underage, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Weird Plot Shit, emotional Hurt/comfort sort of, little to no plot, virgin Waverly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no real plot to this story. It is simply a Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, Wayhaught, wedding, smut fic in that very specific order. What more do I need to say....Oh this takes place before GOT/ASOIAF so you don't even really need to know about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane/Willa Earp, Brynden "Blackfish" Tully/Original Female Character(s), Past Brynden "Blackfish" Tully/Original Female Blackwood, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wyatt Earp/Mina Tyrell, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, past Robert Baratheon/Original Female Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pis Aller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Olenna Tyrell was pissed off would have been the greatest understatement in all of the seven kingdoms. She was filled to the brim with a violent hurricane of emotions, so much so her body refused to stop pacing her son's study. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare that crooked-nosed knave pay such insult to our family.” She fumed, fists clenching and unclenching. </p><p> </p><p>“Curtis had no choice mother the Lannis-” </p><p> </p><p>“That glos pautonnier son of his should have kept his cock in his trousers, stead of whoring around the taverns when he’s betrothed.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a young man-” </p><p> </p><p>Olenna turned her fiery gaze on her son, causing the man to shrink in his chair.  </p><p> </p><p>“He broke his betrothal to your niece and yet you defend him?”  </p><p> </p><p>Mace swallowed hard, face going flush as he averted his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“He made a mockery of our family, yet you defend him?” She added while slowly closing in on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“I am merely being diplomatic mother. The boy impregnated a Lannister girl, of course Tywin-” </p><p> </p><p>BANG! </p><p> </p><p>Mace flinched backward; eyes trained on his mother’s spotted and reddening fist now at the center of his oak desk. Again, he swallowed hard then slowly looked up into resentful brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Waverly may not bare our last name but she and her sisters are Tyrells and you are an Earp, through me. An insult to their family is an insult to our own, Mace.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded then sighed, “Have Mina and Wyatt called off the wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Olenna scoffed and waved off her sons' question as she took the empty seat across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, we invested too much in that wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Her words were true, Mace had to admit. He had made sure to invite everyone who was anyone to the wedding, in hopes of finding brides for his four sons. His eyes widened as a smile came across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we marry her to Maegnus, he’s only three years older than Waverly and they get on quite well....... they are the best of friends in fact.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Your sister already married her cousin, there can’t be another union between the houses. We aren’t Targaryen’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair....point.” </p><p> </p><p>“We also can’t just wed her to anyone. What, Champ marries a Lannister while Waverly is just pawned off on some peasant? Not on my watch.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, you wish to look to a Nobel house.” He inquired with a quirked brow. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna pondered his words, now sitting back in her seat. Gaunt svelte fingers, stroked her chin as her thin lips pressed together. Mace watched his mother, lip twitching as he suppressed his smirk. He had yet to meet anyone as strategic as her and the way her mind worked was absolutely marvelous to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happened to that bastard?” </p><p> </p><p>The sudden question caught him completely off guard. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna rolled her eyes while sighing, “Robert’s bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>“King Robert?......He has over a hundred bastards, I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, THE bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>She was beginning to get frustrated with her son as he just stared at her in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Before his betrothal to the Stark girl Robert fathered a son with Agetha Tully....” </p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! That bastard......didn’t it die in the Blackwood fire?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Meabh and the rest of house Blackwood died in the fire but the child was in Riverrun with Brynden.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you-” </p><p> </p><p>“Hoster invited me to his daughter's wedding. The Blackfish was there showing off a beautiful porcelain toddler with fiery ringlets. Meabh stayed in Raventree because her father was ill. When it was announced that Brandon was arrested by the king, I left but he stayed to at his brother’s request. As far as I know he never left and neither did the child, it simply would have been too dangerous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't mean it didn’t happen.” </p><p> </p><p>“True, but it wasn’t till Jon started to broker a marriage between Robert and Cersei that the child was said to have perished in the fire. Then Blackfish disappeared.”  </p><p> </p><p>“The war was hectic, mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Also, true but the fire was set in 282 before the taking of Gulltown and Jonos claimed no one escaped. In fact, he counted the bodies after......” </p><p> </p><p>Mace sat up straight as the timeline of the war played out in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“That is peculiar....... So, either he lied or Arryn lied.......but why would Arryn lie? The child would be a great heir, if it were a boy. Especially since his mother was a Blackwood and Tully.....” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but House Blackwood was reduced to ash and, at that time, house Tully was nowhere near as wealthy or powerful as the Lannisters. Plus, Tywin makes a better father-in-law and ally than an enemy.” </p><p> </p><p>He contemplated this then nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“The best allies to have at the end of a rebellion is the one that never saw war.....But are you sure it was a boy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Positive, the little scoundrel kept getting away from the servant girls when it was time for his bath. He ran all through Riverrun naked, tiny cock flapping around, only stopping for his kin.” </p><p> </p><p>Both couldn’t help but laugh at her words. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we can find Brynden in two months?” Mace finally asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to find him, but I will ask that you send a letter to Riverrun…..” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A loud bang roused Nicolaus from her peaceful slumber. Looking to her right she couldn’t help the sleepy glare that took over her face. Again, the door trembled, more incessantly and in rapid succession. After an exasperated sigh she growled, "Come in!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened revealing a stocky youth with thick red-brown hair</span>
  <span>. A shit-eaten smirk played on his full lips as he entered the room. His chest was bare so his minute swirls of fur are visible against his snowy skin. Well snowy in comparison to her own.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Good morrow</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>sweet cousin. </span>
  <span>I'v</span>
  <span>e brought your lunch as well as a letter addressed to you." He inform</span>
  <span>ed </span>
  <span>as he </span>
  <span>walked</span>
  
  <span>t</span>
  <span>o the </span>
  <span>bloodwood</span>
  <span> desk</span>
  <span> on the other side</span>
  
  <span>o</span>
  <span>f </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> r</span>
  <span>oom</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she threw the thick blankets and furs off of herself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gramercy.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb Stark couldn’t help but stare at his cousin, body as she stretched and yawned. At age eighteen Nicolaus stood at 6’8 with muscular arms and legs. Her well defined eight pack was envied by all of the squires and the knights. He wished she had gotten her stature from their shared Tully blood but at least she trained with him so he could at least get a similar physique. As she shook out her fiery auburn hair, he turned back to her desk then gestured to the tray.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the kitchen prep slices of wild boar, roasted chicken breast, pork pot-pie, potatoes, corn, freshly baked white bread with a bowl of whipped butter, sugared almonds, spiced wine, and water.” He stated while pulling out her seat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being rather</span>
  <span>.....</span>
  <span>tweeny today.” She chuckled as she sat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.....I figured, since you’re so well rested, we could train?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So eager to get a thrashing, Robb?” Nicolaus couldn’t help but chuckle as she picked up her goblet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time around, my dearest cousin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes before picking up a slice of boar. Looking over the tray she noticed something was missing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My letter?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rob pulled a scroll bound by a blue ribbon with silver trim and an orange wax seal. Her brow quirked at the colors.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House Earp?” She questioned under her breath.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh she handed it back to Robb, deciding to quell her hunger. The youth unsealed the scroll and pulled off the ribbon and opened it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Lord Blackwood, a great injustice has befallen my family and I ask for your help in remedying the matter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>My youngest daughter Waverly was betrothed to </span>
  <span>Champroux</span>
  <span> of house </span>
  <span>Osgreys</span>
  <span>, but he proved to be unable to control his lust. He laid with Bozhena </span>
  <span>Crakehall</span>
  <span> and now she is with child. As imagined both the </span>
  <span>Crakehall</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Lannisters</span>
  <span> pressured him to make it honest. Now My family has put much coin into this wedding and ball but my daughter has no husband. I brought the issue to my aunt Olenna and you were the first person she thought of. We reached out to your uncle Renly and Great Uncle Hoster beseeching them to pass this letter on to you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As stated earlier in this letter I, Wyatt Earp of the Arbor, implore you to remedy this matter by taking my daughter’s hand in his stead. The wedding will take place when the moon is next full.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicolaus damn near </span>
  <span>choaked</span>
  <span> on her wine before setting her cup down and moving to her feet. She snatched the letter away from her young cousin and reread it several times before looking to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother gave it to me, said it was to be given to you directly.” He stammered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Find my grandfather and give him this letter. Then tell the servants to get me a new pair of traveling trousers, boots, and a shirt. Quickly."  She ordered as she handed the letter back to the youth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods then raced out the room.  Nicolaus sighed while retaking her seat then looked at her plate. Though her stomach was in knots she forced herself to eat, knowing she had a long day ahead of her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Terms and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly sat at the dinner table with her family, eyes trained on her untouched food. She felt like a failure and disgrace to both House Earp and House Tyrell. Her older sisters Willa and Wynonna had both been married off without a hitch when they were her age. Neither Bobo nor Dolls cheated but she knows neither of her sisters were pure on their wedding night.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should have let him have me…..or maybe at lea-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door caused her to look up and around the room. </span>
  <span>Olenna</span>
  <span> and Mace Tyrell rushed in with a servant girl hot on their heels.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s done!” The elderly woman announced as she threw a letter on the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt picked it up and read aloud, so everyone could hear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Lord Earp it brings me great sadness to know that I am a mere last resort to you and your family. However, as luck would have it, I am in the market for a bride as I wish to start a family sooner rather than later. Having said that I am a Blackwood and there are traditions my family adheres to in regards to marriage: </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>First and foremost, we must be wed under a </span>
  <span>Weirwood</span>
  <span>, this shouldn’t be an issue as I know there are three </span>
  <span>Weirwoods</span>
  <span> in Highgarden. Second my bride and I must dance to the ten songs of matrimony; Each song was written by a Blackwood lord and serenaded to his wife as his vows. This brings me to the third rule only the blackwood orchestra may play at our wedding as they are the only ones who know the songs of matrimony and will know the beat to my own vows. Fourth my bride must recite the Blackwood vows perfectly, or I will call off the wedding right there and then. Fifth there will be an exchange of cloaks. Sixth there will be a branding. Lastly the bedding must only take place at </span>
  <span>Raventree</span>
  <span> Hall under the Black </span>
  <span>Weirwood</span>
  <span> till sunrise. The first hour is to be witnessed by 10 members of her family (5 from House Earp and 5 from house Tyrell) after the first hour they may either take their leave or stay in the castle. If they </span>
  <span>stay,</span>
  <span> they must remain for 1 moon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you and my bride will agree to these terms, please send a letter to Riverrun. My wedding party will set out for Highgarden to help finish the arrangements.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was silent for a moment </span>
  <span>as all eyes turned to Waverly. She wished </span>
  <span>her hair was down so it could hide her </span>
  <span>crimson </span>
  <span>face but Wynonna had braided it earlier, while comforting her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waverly, my dear, you don’t </span>
  <span>have to do this if you don’t want.” Her father offered sweetly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt Earp was many things but a bad father he was not. He loved his girls and his wife more than anything in all the seven kingdoms. So much so, he personally picked their </span>
  <span>husbands</span>
  <span> to insure a perfect fit for them. With Willa it was easy, she fell in love with Bobo while he was merely Wyatt’s ward. He had grown up respecting the family and when Tywin drowned his kin Wyatt stood proudly between the two, claiming Bobo as an Earp not a Reyne. Willa stayed by his side through his grief, only after her father prompted her to do so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wynonna was a bit more problematic. She was a wild-one, blowing this way and that like the wind. Yes she could play her role as a noble girl but she was so far from that you’d think she was born common. So for her husband he turned to Dorne where he found Xavier Sand, the bastard son of Oberyn Martell. He was very controlled and cool, unlike Wynonna, and he could handle stressful situations with poise and logic. Yet, at his core he was a </span>
  <span>Dornish</span>
  <span> man who believed that love was free and fluid. Never once did he try to control or keep Wynonna, though he made it clear that whatever she did he would do. Her possessive nature refused to let that happen but her lust for the stable boy Doc was equally unyielding. Wyatt doesn’t really know the details of their relationship, nor does he care because every day he sees the happiness on Wynonna’s face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Waverly he failed. He had thought Champ was a good match, the two had known each other for years and the boy seemed smitten. But Waverly proved to be too good for him and now she was sad. He didn’t blame her, if Mina ever cheated, he’d about die. Wyatt wanted to call off the wedding to give his baby time to heal. However, if they canceled the wedding who’s to say what rumors would spread. Willa, Wynonna, Olenna, and Mina all pointed out that things would only get worse for his sweet girl if they didn’t just replace Champ. But this, these rules and conditions were </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> much. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Like hell she doesn’t</span>
  <span>!” Wyatt growled as he </span>
  <span>moved to stand by her side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House Blackwood is known for their odd practices and they truly have nothing to offer. We'd do better to wed her to Robb Stark or </span>
  <span>Edmure</span>
  <span> Tully or even </span>
  <span>Renly</span>
  <span> Baratheon.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renly is fucking Loras, Edmund is going to make her miserable, and would you really want to force your precious daughter to live in a snowy wasteland?” Olenna paused hard eyes leaving Wyatt and softening as they fell upon Waverly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Blackwood is also a Baratheon and Tully thus forging a marital union between our houses, the Starks, the </span>
  <span>Tullys</span>
  <span>, the </span>
  <span>Baratheons</span>
  <span>, and the reformed house Blackwood. Also, and more importantly, if anything were to happen to the royal Family Lord Blackwood has a claim.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sinister grin played on Olenna’s face for the briefest moment but only Wyatt and Mina saw it. However, when she turned back to Wyatt her </span>
  <span>kind</span>
  <span> farce slipped. “Besides, it’s about time our family play the game of Thrones.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lord Stannis Baratheon sat at the desk in his sleeping chambers, going over petitions for Jon. It was nothing new to him, in fact since his brother became king it had been he and Jon Arryn running the Kingdom. As of late he found himself doing most of the formal paperwork, while Jon simply sat on the throne and read his words. Stannis understood, Jon was older and sometimes it was difficult for him to keep up, but that didn’t mean he liked it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>knock. knock. knock. knock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> The soft rasping at his door caused the man to quirk his brow. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the gods it’s the middle of the night.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. knock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood with an annoyed groan then made his way to the door. Grabbing the golden knob, he twisted it and pulled the door open with an aggressive, “What.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fairly older woman with long grey hair tied up in a neat bun stood before him. Her hands were shaking violently and her eyes were anxiously scanning the hall. Stannis immediately softened and stepped aside, allowing the frightened woman into his room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord. I apologize for my late intrusion, my lord, please forgive me it’s simply......”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke, he could tell her fear was increasing so he closed the distance between them and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <br/><span>“Please calm down, ma’am. Take a few breaths and tell me what is frightening you.”</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did as told then looked into his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the prince my lord, I......I found three dead animals in Prince Joffrey's room.....They were butcher and missing their insides.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke tears welled up in her eyes and her body shook. Stannis himself felt sick at the revelation but he kept his face neutral.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring this to the attention of Jon.....but I’m not sure what I can do Cerise keeps the boy at her tit.....maybe Robert-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> As his brother’s name left Stannis’s mouth the woman turned pale and averted her gaze. Taking a deep </span>
  <span>breath,</span>
  <span> he sighed, “What did </span>
  <b>
    <span>HE</span>
  </b>
  <span> do?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and averted her gaze.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The king has done nothing wrong my lord.....</span>
  <span>ummm</span>
  <span>.....actually I question the legitimacy of the Queen’s children. See</span>
  <span>.....</span>
  <span>I’ve been serving the queen since she was a child and.</span>
  <span>....there</span>
  <span> were many......sexual “incidents”, as lady Joanna would call them......with ser Jamie. One in particular was so.......intimate that Lady </span>
  <span>joanna</span>
  <span> had them placed in separate wings with guards at their doors. Then she sent Cersei here to serve the Queen and pressed Lord Tywin to wed ser Jamie off.....but instead he took the oath.....I thought little of it till I heard the other servants whisper of them sharing bed once more.....even now, I’ve seen him take to her chambers far more than the king.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis’s eyes widen as the gravity of her words sank in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believe that her welp are.......”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pure lions, my lord.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis looked her over once more and finally her level of fear made sense. She was accusing the Queen of infidelity, incest, and passing off bastards as heirs to the king. If she is speaking the truth then she has to fear retaliation from the Lannisters but if not...... A shudder ran through him as he gave a ginger squeeze to her shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will look into this, I swear. You will not be punished for bringing forward your concerns.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, relieved and calm for the first time since she came to his door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all I ask my lord.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded then guided her out of the room. Neither of them noticed the deep green eyes watching them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>X</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One week later </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis was making his way to his chambers after a long day when he was stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the grand staircase. A crowd was gathered, making it damn near impossible for him to get by. Eyes roaming around he found Jon and approached.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, what’s the meaning of all this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the Queen’s servants fell down the steps, she’s dead.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening Stannis moved closer, hoping to get a glimpse of the victim. To his horror it was the elderly woman that came to him a few nights ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know her?” Jon asked as he came up behind the man.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis turned and gave Jon a look that said everything he couldn’t.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, lets get some wine and wait for this mess to get cleaned up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man nodded and followed Jon away from the scene.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love at First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You nervous?” Wynona asked as they stood outside of Highgarden, waiting for her betrothed. </p><p> </p><p>Waverly nodded, eyes still fixed on the Gates and hands clasped behind her back. This was the moment she would finally meet her betrothed and his family, primarily the Tullys<span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW10029973"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW10029973">as his uncle Renly was almost always with Loras</span></span>. Given the animosity between Stannis and house Tyrell she very much doubted that he would come and she definitely did not want the king anywhere near her wedding. A shudder ran threw her as she recalled the stories she heard of his wild drunken antics.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s going to love you.” Her older sister soothed while placing a hand on her lower back. </p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. That all went out the window when the trumpets sounded and the gate rose. A dark blue carriage with ornate red patterns, drawn by gorgeous grey stallions rolled up the path. It stopped in front of the castle door then the coachman stepped down and walked to the carriage door.  He swiftly opened it and helped a beautiful slender woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes step out the carriage. Her fair skin looked absolutely flawless and the soft flush across her high cheekbones only added to her radiance. She was followed by a man, about a head taller than her, with shoulder length auburn hair and a thick beard to match. He wore a bright smile as his deep blue eyes scanned the area. Next came a boy, shorter than the two before him, stepped out of the carriage. His hair was a much darker shade of auburn than the first to and his eyes a more steel blue, yet still as vibrant as the woman’s. The last to step out was a tall and lean man with a clean-shaven face that was rather craggy and windburnt. Both his hair and his bushy eyebrows were silver but his crystal blue eyes still held a kind playfulness. </p><p> </p><p>The three men bore their sigils on their chests so it was easy to identify them, two Tully’s and a Stark. Waverly’s brow furrowed as she looked to her kin, quizzingly. Suddenly the sound of hooves drew Waverly’s attention back to the gate. A massive black elk with gold antlers slowly trotted towards them. Her eyes widened when she looked up at the rider. It was a woman with her fiery auburn hair that was shaved at the sides and a long intercut braided down the middle. When their brown eyes met the goddess smirked causing butterflies to flutter around in Waverly’s belly. She quickly averted her gaze but it was impossible for her to keep her eyes off the woman for long. This time when Waverly looked up the woman was smirking revealing a cute dimple.  </p><p> </p><p>The elk stopped beside the carriage allowing the woman to effortlessly dismounted and stand beside her family. She towered over her them, even in her heelless black leather travel boots. Her skin was as flawless and fair as the first woman’s but there was a bit of a peach undertone to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Pardon my tardiness, as you can probably tell I’m too big for the carriage.” </p><p> </p><p>Waverly shuddered at the sensual husk of the woman's voice. Her cousins and grandfather laughed at the comment causing her to do the same.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s-” </p><p> </p><p>Before her father could finish his sentence Waverly stepped forward with a bright smile and her hand extended. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi I’m Waverly, your betrothed.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicolaus’s laughter died as her eyes moved to the smallest girl among her hosts. Her Sunkissed skin was damn near luminescent under the light of the sun. Long silken waves of brown hair cascaded past her shoulders. When she was close enough Nicolaus could see the beautiful swirls of green and blue in Waverly’s eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nicolaus Blackwood, at your service.”  </p><p> </p><p>When her soft hand met rough calloused skin, Waverly gasped as her body quivered. Nicolaus noticed and couldn’t help but smirk as she bowed and kissed the girl’s hand. The contact sent a heat through Waverly that made her blush. </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm......would you like to see the garden?”  </p><p> </p><p>The ginger simply nodded and offered her arm to the younger girl. When Waverly felt Nicolaus’s arm her knees damn near gave way. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow……you’re arms so muscular.” Waverly chuckled nervously, face growing redder, as she felt the appendage. </p><p> </p><p>Lady Blackwood couldn’t help but smirk while flexing. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I train with my knights daily. In fact I win all bouts, including one I had with my Lord and dear sweet cousin Edmure.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at the man, who was no longer smiling. Robb and Cat could barely retain their composure, but once her grandfather's booming laugh filled the air the two couldn’t no longer help themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“She is a head taller than me and thus, obviously, has more muscle than I to move that gargantuan body!”  </p><p> </p><p>Now it was her turn to laugh at her cousins’ annoyance. With a soft sigh she looked back down at her bride. The difference in size was striking to say the least. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em> I wonder </em> </b> <b> <em> ……. </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Nicolaus crouched down then scooped Waverly up and sat her on her left shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“BY THE GODS!” Waverly screeched, hand falling on Nicolaus’s head to stabilize herself.  </p><p> </p><p>Strong arms held her legs still and secure to a sturdy chest. Her heart began to race and her eyes went wide. </p><p> </p><p>“Woooooow.”  </p><p> </p><p>Nicolaus watched as her fiancé's face lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a whole new world up here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I bet…..how about we explore together, baby girl.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure Nicol.” Waverly agreed, hand slowly drifting down to Nicol’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me something about yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well……umm…..I'm Waverly Earp, the youngest daughter of Wyatt Earp….I’m thirteen but I’ve been getting my blood since I was seven, I’m pretty mature…in fact us Earp women usually develop faster than most so…..” </p><p> </p><p>Waverly flipped her long hair with pride, causing the older girl to chuckle. As they walked towards the garden both Robb and Maegnus began slowly following them. Both girls were aware of this but they paid the boys no mind.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, let us finish the arrangements, shall we?” Mina said, eyes falling on her remaining in laws. </p><p> </p><p>Cat nodded while her uncle simply followed the Tyrells and Earps into the castle. Olenna picked up her pace so she was walking beside Wyatt. Noticing her approach the man cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew they would be a perfect match, I’m so glad I reached out.” Wyatt announced with a smug smile. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna glared at him, steps slowing. </p><p> </p><p>“Second time’s the charm.” The Blackfish deadpanned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Walk to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next 2 chapters are going to be, for lack of a better way to put it, Q and As. So if there are any questions you have about Waverly or Nicol ask in the comments. If there are questions you have about their families ask in the comments. If you want to know anything at all ask in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel so regal and dainty up here.” Waverly chuckled as her eyes scanned the area.</p>
<p>“Sounds like the makings of a great queen.” </p>
<p>“It’s all in the smile and wave.” </p>
<p>The girl’s face split into a smile so bright it out shined the sun as her hand gracefully moved through the air.</p>
<p>“What a smile.” Nicol muttered as she stared up at Waverly.</p>
<p>When their eyes met a blush spread across the brunette’s face as she averted her gaze.</p>
<p>“Enough about me, tell me about you.”</p>
<p>Nicol’s face fell, eyes fixed on the ground. In an instant the playful air around, them grew dark and Waverly instantly regretted her question.</p>
<p>“It’s been dark, to say the least. My mother died giving birth to me and......I think the rest of my family died trying to protect me from the fire-”</p>
<p>“I thought you were in Riverrun?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and went on, “No after Brandon Stark was captured my grandfather sent me back to Raventree, for my safety. He didn’t know the king ordered house Bracken to destroy it.......I remember the fire and blood, the screams and......the death......I was barely a child when it happened but......it changed me, aged me.”</p>
<p>The ginger paused once more, pink tongue gliding across her lips as she recalled the taste of smoke, salt, and blood. In her ears rang the screams of her family………her grandmother screaming for her to run……willing her to escape into the woods.</p>
<p>“I killed eighteen men that night.......violently.....The Baratheon side of me I guess, you know Ours is the Fury. But......there’s this fire inside of me.......this all-consuming rage that just wants to destroy and dismantle.......For the most part of the war I was simply lost, roaming the woods and killing anything and anyone that crossed my path. It wasn’t till my grandfather found me that I stopped....I was completely different after....I didn’t speak, I had night terrors,  would wake up screaming, I’d lash out at anyone that wasn’t him, and I  didn’t really eat much. I hated Riverrun so eventually I went back to Raventree…..where the people that loved me perished. I cried, I screamed, but most importantly I slept….it was the first peaceful slumber I had in moons…..When I awoke, I was on a ship captained by a Pirate they called Crow's Eye.”</p>
<p>Nicol paused as she stopped and looked at the flowers. They were all so bright and colorful but.......she felt hollow and sad. Soft fingers lightly massaged the back of her neck, quelling the fires of her past.</p>
<p>“He was a wildly unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. Luckily for me I was already broken and therefore of very little interest to him. After two years with Crow's Eye he brought me to Basilisk Island and left me there with a simple goal, survive. I stayed there and learned how to survive and thrive. By the age of five I was second in command to the dread Pirate Blackbeard. He taught me how to read and write, how to be polite and well mannered, how to count and so on. While with him I learned how to rebuild my house and, after killing him and the Crow, I had the loot to do so. At the age of thirteen I ended up back in the Blackwood Vale, where my grandfather was waiting and already rebuilding Raventree. With my treasure we got her back to her glory. He educated me on the ways of Westeros and I thought it would be wise for me to have a ward. So he convinced Eddard Stark to let me have Robb.  For the past five years I’ve just been rebuilding and learning.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you were taught much, but what of love?”</p>
<p>Nicol looked up and smirked, lifting her free hand she stroked Waverly’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Maybe you can show me, I mean you seem to have a loving family.”</p>
<p>“Sort of…… My older sister, Willa,  absolutely hates me.”</p>
<p>“Why's that?”</p>
<p>“I was born and she took that personally.” Waverly shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“Well one night I was curious about my solstice presents so I snuck into my parents room. Willa caught me looking through Poppa’s things. She said she was gunna tell and that I wouldn’t get anything. I begged her not to, told her I’d do anything. She made me follow her out to the barn and  walk across a the highest beam. I almost fell twice and all she did was laugh. Then there’s the time we visited house Flint, in the North. I was playing with my favorite stuffed bunny, he was sooo cute……”</p>
<p>Waverly paused, mind wandering back to the times when she had her precious bunny.</p>
<p>“What did she do to him?” Nicol asked.</p>
<p>“We were sitting at the shore of a frozen lake and she snatched it out of him out of my hands. I asked from her to give him back but she just threw it to Wynonna. I begged them to give him to me but they just kept tossing him back and forth. Then Willa looked me in the eyes and threw him onto the ice. I got really upset, Willa just said if I wanted him I should go get him. But the  ice looked way too thin, so I refused. She simply said I must not really want him if I wouldn’t even walk on the ice to get him. I started to get the feeling that she wanted me to walk on the ice, knowing it was thin and hoping I would fall through; then Wynonna came over with a big rock and threw it on the ice. Right next to bunny. As I expected the ice broke and he was swept away, I cried for a week. Poppa searched for a replacement but he could never find one……he was a gift from my great uncle, Dante Alighieri Earp. He died a week after giving it to me…...”</p>
<p>Nicol could feel Waverly’s sadness so she stopped and lowered herself to the lush green grass. She then awkwardly lifted Waverly up and lowered the brunette into her lap. Waverly’s body was completely dwarfed by Nicol and she had to admit it was really nice, especially when strong arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>She leaned back into Nicol's sturdy body then shifted a bit till she was sitting sideways on a thick thigh. The arm pinned between them was in a position that allowed Waverly to place her hand on Nicol's upper thigh. Her other hand rested on hard abs, while her head settled atop Nicol’s supple breast. Taking a deep breath Waverly couldn’t help but smirk as a moan slipped past her lips </p>
<p>“You ok?” Nicol questioned as she gave the smaller girl a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>“Nothing…..it’s just……you smell like vanilla dipped pastries……they’re my favorite.”</p>
<p>The ginger blushed, while resting her chin on the girl’s head.</p>
<p>“You know, when I was thirteen I had no intention of going home……my ship actually wreaked and I somehow ended up washing ashore near Oldstones. I was confused and had no idea where I was but right next to me was this weird, tattered old dingy stuffed rabbit. It reminded me of something my Captain once told me…….so I kept it……if you’d like……..I mean I know it doesn’t have the same connections with your heart but…..if you want it, it’s yours."</p>
<p>Waverly looked up into soft brown eyes as a bashful smile spread across her lips. Nicol couldn’t help but tighten her hold on the girl, heart racing and mind growing clouded as she fell into beautiful multicolored pools.</p>
<p>“You’d do that for me?”</p>
<p>“I'd do many things to you.”</p>
<p>“For me?”</p>
<p>Nicol began to blink rapidly as her consciousness was dragged from the ever so tantalizing fantasies of her betrothed.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, that to.” She chuckled awkwardly before giving Waverly a light squeeze and kissing her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tell Us Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicol and Waverly stood just beyond the threshold of the castle, eyes locked and fingers intertwined.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you at dinner, my darling.” Nicol whispered before kissing Waverly’s forehead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger turned to </span>
  <span>Maegnus</span>
  <span> and Robb, who were engaging each other in idle conversation. </span>
  <span>Maegnus</span>
  <span> smiled then gestured for them to follow him to their quarters. Waverly watched them till they disappeared down a corridor on the left side of the hall. Sighing she walked to the grand staircase in front of her and ascended the steps. Taking the right </span>
  <span>path,</span>
  <span> she walked up to the third floor and made her way down the hall till she reached the fifth door on the right. Grabbing the gold handle, she pushed it down then opened the door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she entered her uncle’s study the hushed conversation died out and everyone looked at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waverly, dear, have a seat?” Olenna ordered as she pulled a chair out for her granddaughter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us everything.” Mace prompted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> a penis?” Wynonna asked with both excitement and curiosity.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I know that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on you mean to tell me you didn’t cop a feel?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly glared at her older sister then rolled her eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, Wynonna!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olenna’s booming voice caused the woman in question to close her mouth, bow her head, and step closer to Dolls. Wyatt stepped forward and glared at the old woman but she paid him no mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you have learned about Nicolus?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s strong, sweet, ambitious, loving-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let me be more specific; What is the state of her castle and land.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well,</span>
  <span> she worked hard and went through quite a bit so, as far as I know, the castle is rebuilt and the land is thriving. In fact, she makes a small fortune in trade and has quite a few allies in Riverrun and the Vale....Outside of house Tully and Arryn of course.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are these allies?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um......Primarily lower houses and servants and.......you know the people.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she associates with common folk.......That’s such a step up from Champ.” Mace </span>
  <span>snided</span>
  <span> while rolling his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she is.....Given the fact that she managed to rebuild a castle that was in a state of ruin far worse than </span>
  <span>Harrenhal</span>
  <span>; I saw it with my own eyes, and it was nothing but rubble and ash. She has reestablished an economy and by associating with commoners she could easily sway them to relocate closer to Raventree.  All in all, she doesn’t need our wealth, which means she still holds all the power in this arrangement</span>
  <span>.....</span>
  <span>Waverly did she tell you what she would have done if we didn’t reach out to her?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she had no intention of getting married. In fact, she said she planned on paying a young virgin whore from Lys to bare her child. She said that would allow her to raise her children as pure Blackwood, without having to mix cultures and family values.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olenna sighed while her thumb and index finger rubbed the bridge of her nose.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s the case then why agree to the union?” Willa inquired.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s testing the waters. If everything works out here, she’ll have a wife and strong allies but if not, she’s fine building her house back up from nothing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I mean I don’t see anything going wrong. We’ll follow the traditions and Nicol and I will get married.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicol?” Wyatt questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His daughter blushed with a simple shrug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s......special. When we talked it felt so easy. </span>
  <span>….we</span>
  <span> just opened up to each other, and she’s so respectful......and strong and charming and all around a resilient person, did you know she was there during the fire. Not only did she escape but she managed to rebuild.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait......Nicolus was there?” Olenna piped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She didn’t say much just that her family died protecting her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman nodded then looked at Wyatt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I will have to pay a visit to house Bracken soon, to personally and gently uninvite them to the wedding.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded, preferring to be close to his aunt to make sure she would not mess anything up. He loved his aunt to death but sometimes she could be a bit...... much.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe Jonos, his wife, and his Daughters are all at </span>
  <span>Bitterbridge</span>
  <span>. If you’d like we can set out after dinner?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olenna simply nodded, eyes moving back to Waverly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be wise to trust in your hearts desires, young one. Your......Nicol has a bright future.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly nodded as a smile spread across her face.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Nicolus sat in front of the vanity in her room brushing the waves out of her hair.</p>
<p>tap. tap. tap.</p>
<p>“Come in.” She called, glancing at the door.</p>
<p>It slowly opened allowing her grandfather to enter and close the door behind himself. There was a silence as she focused on her hair. </p>
<p>“What’s your plan here Nic?”</p>
<p>She said nothing.</p>
<p>“First you said you did not wish to take a wife, then you said that you would take the throne and wed Daenerys Targaryen, and now you’re here about to marry an Earp? What exactly is your plan?”</p>
<p>Again she ignored him, eyes fixed on her hair. Brynden understood what she was doing and could do little but sigh as he leaned against the wall. He waited, eyes watching while she finished brushing her hair. </p>
<p>“You need not worry about my plan, grandfather just know I have one.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes then sighed, “You’re just like your grandmother….”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t wrong.”</p>
<p>“Of course she wasn’t wrong, she had you set the fuckin castle on fire. It was a self fulfilling prophecy that has clouded your head.”</p>
<p>“That was just the beginning, and the only part she felt comfortable sharing with you. She told me everything before the fire and listening to her has kept me alive thus far. She told me when I turned thirteen I should start listening to my heart and my dreams, so that is what I shall do.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, what do your dreams say?”</p>
<p>“War is coming followed by a brutal and cold knight of endless winter.”</p>
<p>“…….what does your heart say?”</p>
<p>“Waverly is the one.”</p>
<p>“You said the same thing about Daenerys not too long ago."</p>
<p>Nicolus turned to look at her grandfather face stoic but eyes brimming with a fire he could not quell. She was stubborn, as most Baratheons are, but when you mix that with Blackwood superstitions…… Brynden shuddered.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>This will destroy her.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“The dragon must have three heads.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” </p>
<p>The ginger simply chuckled, with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“It’s not your concern, Blackfish.” She said with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>“Your well being is my only concern.”</p>
<p>A confused look crossed her face as her brow quirked.</p>
<p>“Since when?”</p>
<p>Brynden's face went red as anger welled up inside of him.</p>
<p>“I did the best I could to protect you.”</p>
<p>“I was an ocean away.”</p>
<p>The man knew her words to be true but that didn’t mean he enjoyed them. With a somber sigh he stood and turned back to the door.</p>
<p>“I know I wasn’t able to protect you before, but I’m here now.” He offered before opening the door.</p>
<p>“Ironically I don't need you anymore, maybe I never actually did……”</p>
<p>Her words stung but he wasn’t too hurt, he couldn’t be she was telling the truth. Nicolaus hasn’t needed him since the fire and when she might have, he wasn’t there. His shoulders slumped as he began to let himself out.</p>
<p>“Keep your ear to the ground, I don’t trust anyone here except you.” She ordered, kindly.</p>
<p>That order meant the world to him but he refused to acknowledge it. He didn’t have to, Nicolaus could see it in the way he stood tall and straight. A smirk played on her lips as she watched the man leave. She held no grudge or ill will towards him, she understood he couldn’t be there. In fact her Grandmother made sure of it. No it wasn’t animosity between them merely differing views.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'll see. When the war comes and we rise he’ll be by my side on the battlefield.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stay the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how hard she tried, Waverly Earp just couldn’t manage to fall asleep. Not when her mind was running wild with lewd fantasies of her betrothed.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Especially not after feeling those muscles wrapped around me.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>Waverly couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as the memory assaulted her. Nicol had made her feel so dainty and, most importantly, safe just by holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Champ never made me feel that way, and we grew up together. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting up on her bed Waverly closed her eyes and sighed, as she began reliving the moment. To say Nicol was beyond anyone Waverly could have ever imagined was the greatest understatement in all the seven. For the first time since the announcement, she thanked the gods, all of the gods for champ's infidelity and unborn child. The mere idea of marriage to him was an impossibility now........ </p><p> </p><p><em> Being away from Nicol......feels impossible now. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Unable to fight the urge any longer Waverly threw off her covers and quickly got out of bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“By the gods!” She gasped at the feel of the cold stone against her soft feet. </p><p> </p><p>She slid her feet into her black leather crackows then walked to her door. Opening it Waverly left her room, making sure to close the door behind her, then made her way to the guest wing of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx </p><p><em> In the darkness a tall and rather brawny young woman stood and scanned the emptiness around her. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Nicol. Nicol.” a female voice, as sweet as sin,  </em> <em> called </em> <em>  to her. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> She aimlessly wandered through the dark in search of the angel. With each step she took </em> <em> , </em> <em>  the ground lit up a bright red  </em> <em> and caused </em> <em>  a searing pain to sh </em> <em> o </em> <em> ot through her feet. The agony could only  </em> <em> be  </em> <em> describe as walking on burning rocks that had been soaked in beer for months then covered with broken glass and bits of rock salt.  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “NICOL!” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> The voice seemed frantic and terrified. Her horror caused Nicol’s heart to violently slam against her ribcage. Her legs made the decision to start running causing her more pain, yet she didn’t care. </em> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>  I have to find her, I  </em> </b> <b> <em> have  </em> </b> <b> <em> to save her, I  </em> </b> <b> <em> have </em> </b> <b> <em>  to protect her. </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em>  Those thoughts echoed louder and louder as she searched for her damsel. In the distance she saw a white light so bright it nearly blinded her. There was a young woman with chestnut brown hair that flows past her supple breast. Her tawny skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. In her bright hazel brown eyes, Nicol saw a fear that made her blood run cold and heart stop.  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Wavverly </em> <em> ?” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Nicol.” She sighed in content when she saw Nicol. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Turning to her left she saw a massive beast racing towards the frightened girl. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Nicol rushed to intercept the golden monster before it could hurt her angel. Just before it reached Waverly, Nicol threw herself between the two. It’s sharp talon like nails sliced threw her already marred chest as its razor-sharp teeth  </em> <em> clamped  </em> <em> down on the space between her neck and shoulder. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “NICOL!” Waverly screeched in terror as she reached for her lover. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Waverly.” Nicol muttered before the beast flung her away. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Nicol’s body jerked upright; body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Groaning she stood up and ran a hand through her wet hair. She couldn’t help but feel homesick, as she would normally head to the hot springs to relax. Here there was only one bathing room down the hall, and if she wanted a hot bath, she’d have to boil it over a fire place. Groaning Nicol walked to the oak door then grabbed her heavy black damask floor length robe. After slipping it over her head she grabbed the gold handle and opened the door.  </p><p> </p><p>“Waverly?” Nicole gasped with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>The girl stood before her fist up, ready to knock. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment they stood there, smiling at each other before Nicol stepped aside and gestured for the girl to come in. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I......I couldn’t sleep.” Waverly explained as she sat on Nicoles bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I mean.....I was going to the bathing room to relax a bit after a weird dream but.....it’s not really important.” Nicol said while she closed the door  </p><p> </p><p>“You bathe to relax?” </p><p> </p><p>Nicol couldn't help but blush when she saw the confused look on Waverly’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“There are quite a few hot springs around Raventree Hall-” </p><p> </p><p>“What are hot springs?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a steaming hot pond or lake surrounded by rocks.....It’s nice, I’ll show them to you once our union is complete.” Nicol explained while walking to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Waverly spread her legs enough for Nicol to stand between them. Nicol couldn’t stop her hand from reaching out and stroking Waverly’s cheek, causing the younger girl to blush as a bright smile spread across her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d love that.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicole nodded and for a moment they just smiled and stared in each other’s eyes, hearts yearning to take things farther. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Nicol asked kindly, thumb stroking high cheek bones. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.....couldn’t stop thinking about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Her face turned red as she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. Nicol could feel herself stir beneath the rob and knew Waverly saw the shift in the material. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth’s words surprised the both of them, but it also made Nicol hard. Waverly’s eyes widened as she stared at the tent.  </p><p> </p><p>“Lay down, under the covers.” Nicol ordered as she pulled off her robe. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Waverly kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers, eyes trained on Nicol’s lethal body. Slowly Nicol joined her under the covers then crawled on top of her betrothed. Again, Waverly spread her legs for Nicol. The fear and apprehension in Waverly’s eyes caused Nicol to pause. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” </p><p> </p><p>“With my life.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicol smiled then lowered herself on top of Waverly. Her hard cock pressed against the younger girl’s sex. As The ginger began to slowly move her hips forward, Waverly gasped, eyes widening and hands going to Nicol’s waist. Her thin silk night gown was the only thing between them. Luckily the wetness from her fantasies made the movement much more pleasurable. Nicol leaned forward, so that her lips were pressed against Waverly’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever played with you like this?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl shook her head as she let out a loud moan. Nicol picked up her pace and applied more of her weight on Waverly. Now her silk covered, cock pressed harder against Waverly’s clit drawing more moans from the youth. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good, daddy.” She whined squeezing Nicol’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>Nicol was a bit caught off guard by how vocal Waverly was but she very much enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really, please tell me more Princess.” </p><p> </p><p>““I-I-I feel……I-OOOOOOOOO BY THE GODS NICOL!” </p><p> </p><p>From the look on her face, Nicol could tell Waverly was close so she pulled away. The younger girl groaned in annoyance but before she could speak Nicol disappeared under the covers and pulled up her gown. Nicol pulled Waverly’s legs over her shoulders before attacking the girl’s virtuous honey pot with savage licks to her clit and hole.  </p><p> </p><p>“BY TH GODS!” </p><p> </p><p>Waverly’s body jerks forward hands fisting Nicol’s long ginger hair as her hips buck into the woman’s mouth. Nicol gingerly slipped two of her right fingers inside of the girl, but made sure to stop at her barrier. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, daddy you make me feel so wonderful. I-I can not put it into words.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicol wrapped her lips around Waverly’s clit while cautiously stretching Waverly’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I need to….to feel it…..to feel you….Please.” Waverly moaned, body trembling as she tightened her hold on Nicol’s hair.  </p><p> </p><p>“BY THE GODS!” She gasped when Nicol’s tongue began viciously assaulting her sensitive clit. </p><p> </p><p>Her body began to tense and she shut her eyes so tight the lids wrinkled. All Waverly could feel, as her nails dug into Nicol’s scalp, was ecstasy. Soon her whole body went rigid and her essence began to spill out on Nicol’s chin. The ginger moved her lips down to drink in her sweet juices while her left thumb continued to torment Waverley's sensitive clit. Under Nicol’s skilled digits and tongue Waverly was reduced to a whimpering and writhing mess until finally she pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>Nicol licked her fingers clean before laying beside her betrothed. She rolled on her side then gathered Waverly up in her strong arms, sighing in content. There was nothing but silence and the smell of sex in the room as Nicol lavished Waverly’s neck and cheek in soft pecks. </p><p> </p><p>“I've never done anything like that before….” </p><p> </p><p>“Not even with yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette shook her head as a blush spread across her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em> That explains </em> </b> <b> <em>  why it didn’t take that long.  </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>Nicol chuckled the gave Waverly a light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s any consolation, you taste absolutely divine.” </p><p> </p><p>If possible Waverly’s blush deepened and spread across her whole face. Another silence settled over them fore quite some time before Waverly turned to face Nicol. The woman shifted lower on the bed so her still erect cock was a safe distance from Waverly’s honeypot. She rests her head against Waverly’s chest, allowing her to listen to the soft pitter patter of the girls heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really not care if they attend the wedding, house Bracken? I mean you did say that Bulshar and his brothers, were actually in the castle butchering people before the fire. I know they perished, but do you really want their remaining kin at our wedding?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. They failed and I have won.” Nicol chuckled with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>Noting the confused look on her lover’s face Nicol explained, “They tried to end my house and yet it stands taller than ever, through me. By blood I am united with four of the seven Great houses;  Tully through my grandfather, Baratheon through my father, Stark through my first cousin Cat, and Arryn through my first cousin Lysa. Now, through marriage to you, I will also be bound to house Tyrell. Tell me my love, how many Great houses are house Bracken attached to?” </p><p> </p><p>“None.” </p><p> </p><p>“And who did they side with during the rebellion?” </p><p> </p><p>“House Targaryen.” </p><p> </p><p>“And who won the Rebellion?” </p><p> </p><p>“House Baratheon.” </p><p> </p><p>“So I ask, who is actually the winner in this age old blood feud. Me and my kin oooooor him and his three daughters.” </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Waverly’s turn to smile as she looked down at Nicol, who gave her another light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“This may sound juvenile, but would you tell me a story…..Your voice is extremely soothing and I fear I'm too excited by your presence to merely fall asleep on my own.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicol could hear the truth in her words, as her heartbeat seemed to increase with each light squeeze or soft caress. Feeling a bit cheeky she dipped her head and sucked Waverly’s hard nipple into her mouth then lowered her hand to the girls folds. Waverly groaned as Nicol’s long calloused fingers played with her clit. </p><p> </p><p>Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicol, hips bucking into the fast moving digits. Heart racing Waverly felt herself getting close to the edge much faster than before, though much less intense. The orgasm hit quick but Nicol refused to stop causing another wave to wash over her betrothed. Rolling on top of Waverly Nicol again found herself situated between slender golden thighs. She laid her still hard thick cock flush against Waverly’s essence and begin humping her relentlessly. Nicole briskly attached her lips to Waverly’s as the girls legs wrap around muscular hips to squeeze the ginger closer. As the brunette reached her fourth climax Nicol slipped her tongue in the now open mouth, affective stifling her screams. </p><p> </p><p>When Waverly’s body went limp Nicol rolled off of her then gathered her in her arms again. Breath Labored, Waverly clung to Nicol, head resting on the woman’s supple breast. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, had to have a bit more fun with you before I put you to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>Waverly simply nodded while Nicol stroked her hair.  </p><p> </p><p>“Before she passed my grandmother would tell me the same story every night……would you like to hear it?” </p><p> </p><p>Again the girl nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“In the ancient times, when Great Empire of the Dawn was rose and was ruled by the God on earth for ten thousand years until he ascended to the stars to join his forebears. Dominion then passed to his eldest son, the Pearl Emperor, who ruled for a thousand years. Power then passed to the Jade Emperor, the Tourmaline Emperor, the Onyx Emperor, the Topaz Emperor, and the Opal Emperor. Each reigning for a shorter and more troubled time than the previous emperor, for wild men and beasts pressed the borders of the Empire, lesser kings grew proud and rebellious, and the common people gave themselves to sin. </p><p>When the daughter of the Opal Emperor ascended to power as the Amethyst Empress, her envious brother cast her down and proclaimed himself the Bloodstone Emperor and began a reign of terror and slavery, in which he practiced dark arts and necromancy, took a tiger-woman for his bride, feasted on human flesh and cast down the gods of Yi Ti to worship a black stone fallen from the sky. This Blood Betrayal, as it is known in the annals of the Further East, ushered in the Long Night, with the Maiden-Made-of-Light turning her back on the world, while the Lion of Night came forth to punish the wickedness of man. </p><p>To end this darkness a great warrior, Azor Ahai rose. He labored for thirty days and thirty nights to create a hero's sword. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. Azor Ahai was not one to give up easily, so he started over. The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered. The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade. </p><p>He worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, Azor Ahai called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her breast, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, while her cry of anguish and ecstasy left a crack across the face of the moon. Lightbringer was henceforth always as warm as Nissa Nissa had been, and the blade burned fiery hot during battles. It is said that Lightbringer was able to boil the blood of a monster when Azor Ahai thrust the sword through the belly of the beast. After steam poured from the beast's mouth and its eyes melted, its body burst into flame. </p><p>With his mighty sword Lightbringer in his hand, Azor Ahai restored the light. However, the Great Empire was not reborn, for the restored world was a broken place where every tribe of men went its own way, fearful of all the others, and war, lust, and murder had endured. </p><p>It is believed that, when the stars bleed, the cold winds blow, and the darkness begins to gather Azor Ahai will be reborn as a warrior who draws the burning sword Lightbringer from a fire.” </p><p> </p><p>By the time Nicol's story ended only the soft snores of a sleeping Waverly could be heard in the room. She glanced out the far window, finding that it was still quite dark outside.  </p><p> </p><p><b> <em> Good I  </em> </b> <b> <em> have a long day of hunting </em> </b> <b> <em>  with the boys tomorrow </em> </b> <b> <em> . </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>Nicol sighed then tightened her hold on Waverly. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and rested her chin on the girl’s head. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em> “ </em> </b> <b> <em> B </em> </b> <b> <em> orn again amidst smoke and salt </em> </b> <b> <em>  the warrior of fire  </em> </b> <b> <em> shall be reborn. </em> </b> <b> <em> ” </em> </b> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Labors of Lady Blackwooed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ended the chapter where I did because it was getting WAAAAAAAAAAY too long. Sorry bout the length BTW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I. Ferdynand</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt Earp stealthily led his small hunting party through a dense forest, tracking a huge black Boar they saw a mile back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>It seems like </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>it's</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> heading towards the river, most likely to get a drink. </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed through a thick brush, they entered a secluded meadow that sloped down into the sea. To his surprise he found his three daughters, and wife sitting and laughing as Waverly clutched a blue rose to her heart. Before he could greet the party Nicol passed him, clearing her throat to get the girls attention. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly scrambled to her feet then bowed to her </span>
  <span>betrothed. </span>
  <span>The ginger's smiled </span>
  <span>before reaching out to caress the girl's chin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needn’t be</span>
  <span> so formal with me, love.” She </span>
  <span>stated</span>
  <span> sweetly while tipping Waverly’s </span>
  <span>head up so the two could lock eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt had to admit this was not what he </span>
  <span>anticipated</span>
  
  <span>when he agreed to marry his daughter to Lor- Lady Blackwood. Yet, he </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> bring himself to regret the decision</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Not when they look at each other in such a way.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>True Champ and Waverly had grown up together and it was </span>
  <span>very clear</span>
  <span> that he wanted her, but…..</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>He never once looked at her like this…..like…..like no one else in all the Seven matters but her.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile spread across his lips </span>
  <span>as he looked to his confused family.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon our intrusion my sweets, but have </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> seen a </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>He inquired.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol and Waverly paid him little mind as his sweet child showed her betrothed the beautiful flowers growing around them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No my darling, but in fairness we weren’t looking for one.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted as he scanned the area, then scratched the back of his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slippery little bastard.” He growled</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his eyes fell on the couple, now seated </span>
  <span>far enough that their conversation was private. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>ord</span>
  <span> Earp</span>
  <span>! “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt turned to Robb Stark who was pointing to the bush to their left. His smile brightened as he gestured for his party to stalk towards the area. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol paid them little to no mind </span>
  <span>as she listened to Waverly enthusiastically </span>
  <span>talk about</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> beautiful </span>
  <span>blue</span>
  <span> rose</span>
  <span> in her hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nic?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to her cousin Edmure, who was following the others toward their game. Sighing she looked back at Waverly then brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Waverly </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help but bite her lower lip as she felt her cheeks heat up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll see you back at the castle love.” She whispered before kissing </span>
  <span>Waverly’s forehead and jumping up to her feet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached the group her ear twitched and her body froze, eyes scanning </span>
  <span>the  forest around them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb drew his blade then got in a defensive stance,</span>
  <span> eyes going wild. </span>
  <span>Edmure</span>
  <span> and the </span>
  <span>others drew there </span>
  <span>weapons</span>
  <span>. Wyatt, Dolls, Doc, and Bobo moved closer to the women they loved as they also </span>
  <span>searched for whatever put the </span>
  <span>woman on edge.</span>
  <span> Not</span>
  <span> realizing that she had moved to their right. </span>
  <span>Suddenly they all heard </span>
  <span>heavy hoof falls and a deep huff.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your weapons.” Nicol ordered </span>
  <span>while setting her feet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive black </span>
  <span>ox</span>
  <span> with large ivory white horns burst through the tree-line. His lean body reared up on massive hind legs and let out a loud roar that made everyone step back, everyone except Nicol. Instead, she took a deep breath then braced for impact.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NICOL!” Waverly cried out</span>
  <span>, fear rooting her to her spot as her insides </span>
  <span>sank.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To everyone’s surprise Nicol caught it by the horns, stepped to the side and bore all her weight down on the crown of Its head. This caused the beasts head to twist before being driven into the dirt. He kicked up his hind legs, roaring again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be still, young one.” She ordered while rubbing her head against its own.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, it roared with a kick of his legs causing her to notice something odd.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb cut the rope around his waist.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her order </span>
  <span>seemed to pull</span>
  <span> him out of his stunned trance. He ran to the beast and cut the thick coarse </span>
  <span>twine</span>
  <span> around the bull. It let Out a noise akin to a sigh in relief before laying down. Nicol released his horns, slowly trailing her hand down to rub its face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of sick fuck </span>
  <span>would tie rope around a Bull's balls</span>
  <span>?” Nicol hissed, eyes skeptically glancing at Wyatt</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>II. Coral</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man just shrugged, still stunned by what he just </span>
  <span>witnessed</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It matters not, that beast is quite the catch.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Edmure stated as he drew his sword.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lay hand on this bull I'll cave your chest in.” Nicol hissed before moving to examine its waist.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s got a ring in it’s nose?” Robb </span>
  <span>muttered</span>
  <span> as he moved to the creature's head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edmure groaned as he </span>
  <span>sheathed</span>
  <span> his weapon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must belong to</span>
  <span> someone.” He grumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol rolled her eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHHHHHHH.” She hissed, eyes closing as she just listened to the forest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a hunting party coming this way from the north west, a rabbit in the brush near Robb, the </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span> is straight ahead eating some truffles, and there is a child calling for someone named Ferdynand to the east.” She informed, eyes closed and ears twitching.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know all that?” Doc asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nic has amazing hearing, that’s why she’s the best tracker up North.” Robb boasted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in the Riverlands.” Edmure admitted begrudgingly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re so good how’d you lose the Boar?” Willa dug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone rubbed Nicol the wrong way but she simply replied, “It wasn’t exactly what I’d call a </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span>, more like a brown pig with small tusks. Then I heard Waverly’s laughter and decided to stop tracking the </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span> and start tracking her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a great </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span>.” Wyatte defended.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me Northern boars are different, that was more like a pig.” Robb explained</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ALL BOARS ARE PIGS!” He scoffed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True lord Earp but not all pigs are boars, surely you understand this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Earps watched, all confused and quite a bit humored by her words. She </span>
  <span>paid</span>
  <span> them little mind as she coaxed the bull to its feet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see if he belongs to the child.” She said as she guided him east</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll join you!” Waverly piped as she rushed to Nicol’s side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were going to head back anyway, right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other women nodded then followed the ginger giant</span>
  <span> and bull. Waverly walked up to her betrothed and wrapped her arm around Nicol’s left forearm and rested her head on the woman's lower bicep. She then laced their fingers together with a soft smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you sabotaged a hunt just to see me.” Waverly said, blush spreading across her cheeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my sweet </span>
  <span>Nissa Nissa.” Nicol whispered as she leaned down to kiss the girl's head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I want to be compared to a woman that was stabbed through the heart by her love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I already stabbed you through the heart with my love......especially after last night.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly’s face was red and she was left completely speechless, only </span>
  <span>really able</span>
  <span> to squeeze Nicol’s hand and kiss her arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really, really love you.” She finally admitted before burying her face in Nicol’s arm with a nervous chuckle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Nicol kissed Waverly’s head and gave her hand a soft squeeze. She wished it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> just them and that she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> have to find the beasts owner, </span>
  <span>maybe she</span>
  <span> would tell her more of their destiny.....</span>
  <b>
    <span>Of my destiny.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Maybe she</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> would reconsider.......</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do northern Boars look like?” Wynona asked causing both Nicol and Waverly to turn and look at her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willa had rolled her eyes while Mina suppressed a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the northern </span>
  <span>boar</span>
  <span> has a wider face and is much larger, coming up to Waverly’s breast in full adulthood and quite lean to boot. They have three more teeth than the average swine and usually they have four tusks, two massive one's mid </span>
  <span>snout</span>
  <span> and two smaller ones closer to their mouth. </span>
  <span>They’re</span>
  <span> very furry with an abstract face, only a mother can love. They are primarily carnivorous scavengers, due to the North’s lack of </span>
  <span>greenery</span>
  <span>. They are extremely aggressive, again due to the scarcity of resources in the area as well as to protect itself from the other beasts in the north; such as shadowcats, mammoths, bears, dierwolves, regular wolves, giant ice spiders, lizard-lions, and so on.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizard-lions</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Mina gasped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giant ice Spiders?” Willa questioned skeptically.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where you’re planning on taking my baby sister? A cold wasteland fill with all sorts of terrifying beasts.” Wynonna accused.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol stopped then </span>
  <span>dre</span>
  <span>w the dagger at her hip</span>
  <span> with her free hand. She </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>urned</span>
  <span> just enough to</span>
  
  <span>glare at her future </span>
  <span>sister-in-law </span>
  <span>as she released the </span>
  <span>blade. </span>
  <span>Wynonna </span>
  <span>yelped and jumped back a bit but the blade landed </span>
  <span>inches to her left.</span>
  <span> Everyone’s eyes fell on the weapon, which was embedded in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> long yet slender</span>
  
  <span>serp</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>nt</span>
  <span> beside her </span>
  <span>sandal</span>
  <span> clad feet.</span>
  <span> Upon closer inspection Waverly </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> stop herself from gasping</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>They looked between the </span>
  <span>weapon and </span>
  <span>Nicol in astonishment</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be more aware of your surroundings</span>
  <span>;</span>
  
  <span>Corals are highly venomous.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Nicol sated as she gingerly pulled her hand away from Waverly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>III. Hurt</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet move ginger spice.” Wynona said as she stared at the </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to Wynona then crouched down to pick up her blade and pull it out of the serpent. She also picked up the carcass, ripping off its head before tossing the body in the air. A Falcon swooped down from one of the nearby trees and caught it </span>
  <span>midair</span>
  <span>. It perched itself on Nicol’s shoulder causing her to </span>
  <span>smirk</span>
  <span> and rub its head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoy that Neddy?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird squawked then nuzzled Nicol’s head before flying off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now I’M falling in love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly glared at her older sister while Nicol just chuckled, “Maidens say that quite often.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many maidens?” Waverly questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they say it so often, why are you not wed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many, but I was waiting for the perfect one.” She said, </span>
  <span>while </span>
  <span>making her way back to her girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol took off in the direction of the cry so fast neither the women or the bull could act before she was gone</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  <span>The bull let out a </span>
  <span>grumble</span>
  <span> before turning to eat some grass, causing Waverly to start rubbing its side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  
  <span>actually have</span>
  <span> to run far to find the source of the scream; A small girl with short black hair and olive skin. The child was sitting on the ground brown eyes filled with tears while her teeth dug into her lower lip. Shaky hands were clutching at her shin, just above the metal jaws of a foot trap. Her breathing was hard as she </span>
  <span>attempted</span>
  <span> to open the trap herself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid.” Nicol said softly as she slowly approaches the girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were more to alert the wounded child of her presence than </span>
  <span>pleasantries</span>
  <span>, as she </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> want to frighten the kid and have her do something to further injure herself. As Nicol crouched down the girl just looked at her, unable to speak, out of fear that she would just breakdown in tears.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malevolent day.” Nicol </span>
  <span>muttered</span>
  <span> as she examined the trap.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child nodded before looking to the ground. Nicol found the release clasps then pressed it. Though the </span>
  <span>clasp</span>
  <span> was released the metal stayed embedded in the child’s ankle. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Nicol said before ripping open the trap.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>An exasperated </span>
  <span>whimper</span>
  <span> was all that escaped the girl but Nicol </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  
  <span>fail to</span>
  <span> notice the </span>
  <span>trail of blood trickling down her chin or the way her hands were trembling.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><span>“</span></b><b><span>No matter what </span></b><b><span>happens Nicol</span></b><b><span>, you must keep it a secret. If people find out about you.....</span></b> <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol shook her grandmother's voice away then grabbed the girl’s injured leg. The girl’s body went rigid as a searing hot pain shot through her. Before she could scream Nicol covered her mouth, fiery gold and orange eyes meeting somber browns. Nicol could feel the child’s pain as thousands of tiny spiders with white hot needle like legs coursed through her veins and gnawed on her nerves. She focused the pain on </span>
  <span>very specific</span>
  <span> parts of her own body; arms, back, thighs, fingers, and calves. She pushed the pain as deep into her muscles without bruising or breaking her bones.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the contact was broken as gold eyes met pale pinks</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Teech jump'éel bruja</span>
  <span>?” She gasped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol simply nodded</span>
  <span> before </span>
  <span>standing up and stretching a bit.</span>
  
  <span>Yes she was sore but </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> been through </span>
  <span>worst.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <span>looking for a bull?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nods, staring up at Nicol in awe. With a nod of her own Nicole scooped up the child.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bix a llamas chichan</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Rachel Valdez</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>In na' ka'ach sacerdotisa u Qohor.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>IV. Care</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tene' juntúul Blackwood, nacido waye'... Máanen le asab nu'ukulil in juventud bey capitán ti' le islas Basalisk.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ts'o'onota'.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole looked at the small child.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>She looks to be about six or seven, perfect age for a page….</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile played on Nicol’s face</span>
  <span> just as she was reunited with the Ladies of House Earp.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdynand!” Rachel cried when she saw the beast.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lifted its head then approached them with a soft huff before licking Rachel’s cheek. Nicol set the girl on the Bulls back and smiled at them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lady Blackwood.” Rachel said while hugging a lean black back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d like I'll escort you back to your </span>
  <span>home</span>
  <span>.” Nicol offered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel shook her head before kissing the bull again. It seemed much happier in the child’s presence</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mina'an to'on jump'éel wotoch, chéen vagamos. K separamos ka' jo'op' dormía</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol looked at the child and the bull then placed a hand on the girl’s </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>ead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Waverly asked </span>
  <span>as she watched her betrothed stroke the somber child's hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t’s just her and </span>
  <span>Ferdynand</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A t'aan wáaj le t'aano' común.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>Me u</span>
  <span>nderstand</span>
  <span> good</span>
  <span>.” The girl admitted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than correct her Nicol asked, “Do you know what a </span>
  <span>Page </span>
  <span>is?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel shook her head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…..normally a boy becomes a Page at the ages of six or seven. They serve a Lord in the duties of a knight, you understand?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel nods </span>
  <span>but</span>
  <span> her face was still somber</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No boy.” She said, while pointing to herself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright smile spread across Nicol’s face </span>
  <span>as she pointed to </span>
  <span>herself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Lord. But still, I can teach you many things, if you’d like?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel sat up with a bright smile and nodded. Nicol placed her hand on the girl's head and </span>
  <span>ruffled</span>
  <span> her hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Come, we'll start your training in Highgarden</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ba'ax yaan u in okil, láayli' Yaaj.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Xan tuláakal in wíinkilil. K yáax lección yaan u bix luchar ti' u chi'ibal.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel sighed in annoyance causing Nicol to laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! You cannot merely take in a child you know not?” Willa </span>
  <span>stated</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol’s face went hard as she glared at the older woman</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Mina involuntarily </span>
  <span>stepped</span>
  <span> between the two.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be Northern but I am not cold. She is either coming with me to Highgarden or we will leave for Raventree, but I will not leave a child ‘lone in the woods. ‘Specially not a small girl with no more than a bull for company.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help but look at the child who was watching her betrothed. Tears were welling up in Rachel’s eyes as she looked at Nicol in awe. She turned away; head bowed so her hair hid her face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you shouldn’t.” Waverly </span>
  <span>stated</span>
  <span> placing a hand on Nicol’s tense shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched a bit, at the contact, </span>
  <span>but quickly softened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No child, should ever be left alone in the woods.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what-"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Willa could finish </span>
  <span>Wynonna wrapped her arms around her sister and whispered something in her ear before kissing her cheek.</span>
  <span> The oldest Earp girl sighed a soft</span>
  <span>, “My apologies.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol simply nodded </span>
  <span>before leading the way back to Highgarden.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>V. Fury</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your legs shoulder width apart and crouch down. This will make it harder for an opponent to hit you.” Nicol ordered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel and Robb did as told, patiently waiting for their Lady’s next instructions. As Rachel locked eyes with Nicol, she </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help but note how ancient they seem.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Specially for a woman who has lived only nineteen years.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also noticed how quickly Nicol had changed once their training began. The whole walk ack to the castle she had spoken only to Rachel in her tongue not the common tongue of Westeros. She had managed to make Rachel laugh, smile, and even shed tears with how kind and humorous she was. But now she was different, she had a serious and </span>
  <span>fairly cold</span>
  <span> demeanor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> like once a sword was in her hands, she was a completely different person. No, not a person </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> a force.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured for him to step forward </span>
  <span>till he was only a few meager inches away from Nicol. Without taking her eyes off him, she</span>
  <span> pointed from Rachel to the small group of Earps, Tullys, and Tyrells spectating.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both youths knew who the order was for and Rachel swiftly followed it, sitting between Waverly and Robb’s mother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The difference between the two were impressive; Robb barely came up to her shoulder and was very slender compared to his cousin. He told Rachel he was starting to train more often in hopes of bulking up, as he wasn’t proud of his size. She had found his words humorous, to her he seemed well built, may be not as tall as Nicol or the Tyrell boys.....or Dolls.......or Wyatt but he had a decent build she thought.  Then Nicol came into the yard clad in a sleeveless tunic, showing off arms that looked like they could throw the boy back North. She shuddered as he readied himself for battle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>What have we here!” A new voice boomed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> look away from Robb but the boy did back away. To there right was a </span>
  <span>brawny</span>
  <span> man with shoulder length hair and a very handsome </span>
  <span>clean-shaven</span>
  <span> face. He was clad in a gold tunic that had a thick black trim at the sleeves, collar, and </span>
  <span>hem</span>
  <span>. His trousers and leather boots were simply black. Behind him were several other men all wearing similar tunics of </span>
  <span>different colors</span>
  <span> but all with black trim. They dismounted their steeds as Robb backed away from Nicol and moved towards the spectators. Once he was seated, she turned to the men, with a </span>
  <span>scowl</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello niece.” The first man said as he approached her, arms out stretched.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol </span>
  <span>lifted</span>
  <span> her sword</span>
  <span> causing him to pause.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you interrupt my training session.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were so venomous and cold Waverly </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help but </span>
  <span>shudder</span>
  <span> and shrink in her seat. Rachel was equally off put by the tone as she shifted closer to Cat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How is the big man still smiling and calm?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, my dearest niece.” He chuckled</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol lowered her blade and </span>
  <span>sheathed</span>
  <span> it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were the well-mannered of the Baratheons, should have known better. All Baratheons are obnoxious.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <span>smirk</span>
  <span> on her face as she glanced at Edmure then winked, causing the Tullys and Robb to laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been telling you that for how long now.” He laughed and her smile widened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Renly?” Waverly asked, a bit harsher than she meant to but she </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> expected him to come around.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to see my niece get married.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What niece? Renly Baratheon has a niece?” Nicol asked her grandfather with a humorless chuckle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that I know of, at least not one that he has ever acknowledged before.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s even more queer if she did not invite him to said wedding.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if he’d be welcomed here anyway.” Doc grumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol looked at the man, who simply blushed and averted his gaze. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I apologize for my hand in Champ's infidelity, </span>
  <span>Lady Earp. But you must understand I merely threw a </span>
  <span>party for my </span>
  <span>squire</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>celebrating his knighthood. I did no-"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish his breath was cut off and his body doubled over as an intense pain radiated through his chest. His watering brown eyes lowered to find a sun-kissed fist pressed against his gut. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord!” the men behind him called as he fell to his knees.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol stepped around him, staring at the men with a murderous rage that none of her kin had seen before. One of the men rushed towards her at full speed. Nicol side stepped his attack then lifted her left leg just before he shot past her. There was a sickening crunch as her knee collided with his abdomen. The force of their impact sent him falling backward onto his butt. As his body curled and he clutched his gut, a look of pure agony on his face, the other men began to rush at Nicol.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She punched the closest man square in the jaw, so hard he crumbled to the ground completely limp. A </span>
  <span>brawny</span>
  <span> boy with cropped chestnut brown curly hair, rushed towards her from the left. On the right a </span>
  <span>blond</span>
  <span> with collar-length hair did the same so she waited till the very last millisecond before leaning back. Nicol grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them out cold. As she handled the two, she noticed another boy </span>
  <span>with unruly hair that hung over his shoulders, stalking around behind her. Waverly wanted to warn her but Blackfish covered her mouth, while the others watched in awe. Like with the other two Nicol reacted at the very last second; she spun around and punching him dead in the face, breaking his nose and he too fell to the dirt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she walked back to Renly and crouched down, fisting his hair then yanking his head back so her lips were next to his ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never forget Dearest Uncle, ours is the fury.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>VI. The Falcon</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A slow yet loud clapping caused Nicol to look in the same direction Renly and his croons appeared from. There was a sky-blue carriage with four white stallions pulling it. The source of the clapping was a </span>
  <span>fairly short</span>
  <span> man with shoulder length snow white hair and a thick beard. His peach skin was weathered but his bright blue eyes were still sharp and vigilant. He was wearing a sky-blue doublet vest with an ornate golden pattern and a white long-sleeved tunic beneath it. He slowly approached Nicol; thin pink lips spread in a toothless smile while his eyes examine her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how familiar this all is to me.” He chuckled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was close enough, he placed his hands on her muscular arms then gave them a hard squeeze. He craned his neck back to look at her face while his hands moved to her rough and hard ones.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just like your father; He was muscled and handsome, like a maiden's fantasy, when he was your age. Black of hair and blue in the eyes but still.......” He paused then turned to look at the others around them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Edmure were greeting their sister Lysa, who was clutching their young son Robin in her arms. </span>
  <span>All of</span>
  <span> the Tyrell and Earp men were gathering the injured boys to haul to the castle. The rest were watching the two with great interest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk with me, please.” He said low enough for only her to hear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole turned to her grandfather and Robb then said, “We will be back by dinner, just going to explore a bit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb groaned but did as told, even nudging Rachel to join him. Brynden was a bit slower moving, eyes trained on Jon</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swim away.” Nicol ordered causing him to look at her with a quirked brow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stern look on Nicol’s face was </span>
  <span>unwavering</span>
  <span> and the man </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> help but sighed and tuned to Waverly and held out his hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to escort you back to the castle, my lady.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reluctantly tore her gaze away from Nicol and took his out stretched hand. Nicol watched him lead her betrothed away before looking back at Jon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way Lord Arryn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked north-east for quite some time in complete silence before Jon finally spoke, “When your father was fifteen, he got into a bar fight with ten musch older men just to impress one nineteen-year-old girl. Did he love her? No, he was just thinking with his cock. Yet, his actions did impress her, as it often did. The two had a whirlwind romance that consisted of fucking and drinking. I didn’t think much of it, till he told me she was with child.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused then glanced up at Nicol, she </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> looking at him but he knew she was listening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him to make her honest but that’s not what he wanted; I don’t think it ever was. Her father tried to force the issue but I protected him from any violence. Then nine months later she died giving birth to you. He </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> ready to be a father so your grandfather Steffon told me to name Robert my heir because he was going to disown him and raise you himself, as the true heir of Storm’s End. Robert raced to Storm’s End to argue with his father, but the lord and Lady had left on a quest for the king. When they came back a year later his parent’s ship wrecked near the shore. He and Stannis </span>
  <span>witnessed</span>
  <span> the whole thing, Renly was just a year old. With his father dead Robert was filled with conflict; on the one hand he was heartbroken because his parents were dead, but on the other he was free to do as he pleased…….which included abandoning you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol stopped eyes trained on the older man.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Why does any of this </span>
  <span>matter?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stannis wanted me to encourage Robert to legitimize </span>
  <span>you, he</span>
  
  <span>said </span>
  <span>it would make their father </span>
  <span>proud.</span>
  
  <span>However</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Tywin had</span>
  <span> made us an</span>
  <span> offered</span>
  <span>….</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, unite with the army that saw no war or be </span>
  <span>ripped apart by</span>
  <span> the ravenous lions</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that. I convinced </span>
  <span>Robert </span>
  <span>not to legitimize you and when asked </span>
  <span>I said you died in the Blackwood </span>
  <span>fire.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what has changed now?” She asked impatiently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her frustration </span>
  <span>but he </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> afraid</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>S</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>he might </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>be a Baratheon but </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>she’s</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>also a Blackwood</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have reason to believe, the queen’s children are pure lions. </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> planning </span>
  <span>on telling</span>
  <span> the king and having him legitimize you and name you, his heir. You can remain in Blackwood where you will Wed Daenerys Targaryen in secret. When Robert passes you and Daenerys will sit on the throne.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicol looked at him and simply said, “No.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>VII. Pain</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning on her heels she started making her way back to Highgarden. Using long quick strides, she put quite a bit of distance between them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>How dare he? After all these years, he tells me that and just expects me to be a pawn in his game.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nails dug into </span>
  <span>her palms, body growing hot as she gritted her teeth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>With </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>everything </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>I’ve</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> been through, the sacrifices made.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>can not be anything less than what I am.” She growled </span>
  <span>to the wind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>“DIDYME GET NICI OUT OF HERE!”</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart began to race as violent memories </span>
  <span>assaulted </span>
  <span>her conscious</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>“GAURDS!”</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long strides quicken </span>
  <span>almost as</span>
  <span> if she were trying to out run her past.......her suffering......her sacrifice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>A woman shrieks and whimpers in pain as </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>she reached out to </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>the child.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> Suddenly her hair is </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>yanked back </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>forcing her to look into the eyes of her </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>attacker.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>A sharp pain radiated from her </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>belly </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>but the grip on her hair</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>. Her body was </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>dragging her out of the room and along the coarse </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>crimson</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> carpet</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> before being flung into </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>the grand fireplace</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> in the sitting room.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>“</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>AAAAAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!” </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NICOL!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything stopped as her body went still, back straight as a board. A </span>
  <span>dainty</span>
  <span> hand cautiously pressed against her </span>
  <span>lower</span>
  <span> back as soft hazel brown eyes studied her. Nicole looked down as her body relaxed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waverly.” She sighed causing the younger girl to smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to come back......so that maybe.......I could show you around before </span>
  <span>dinner.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole’s lips spread in a wide and bright smile. To Waverly’s surprise </span>
  <span>Nicol’s upper and lower lateral incisors as well as her canines were now razor-sharp fangs. Averting her gaze Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicol’s then pressed her head to her bicep. Lacing their fingers together the younger girl lightly squeezed her </span>
  <span>betroth’s</span>
  <span> hand, before leading her to the </span>
  <span>labyrinth.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teech jump'éel bruja?- You're a witch?</p>
<p>Bix a llamas chichan?- What your name is girl?</p>
<p>Rachel Valdez……In na' ka'ach sacerdotisa u Qohor.- Rachel Valdez...... My mother was a priestess of Qohor.</p>
<p>Tene' juntúul Blackwood, nacido waye'... Máanen le asab nu'ukulil in juventud bey capitán ti' le islas Basalisk.- I'm a Blackwood, born here.... I did spend a majority of my youth as a  captain in the Basalisk Iles.</p>
<p>Ts'o'onota'.- Cool.</p>
<p>Mina'an to'on jump'éel wotoch, chéen vagamos. K separamos ka' jo'op' dormía.- We don't have a home, we just wander. We got separated while I was sleeping.</p>
<p>A t'aan wáaj le t'aano' común.?- Do you speak the common language?</p>
<p>Ba'ax yaan u in okil, láayli' Yaaj.- What about my ankle, it still hurts.</p>
<p>Xan tuláakal in wíinkilil. K yáax lección yaan u bix luchar ti' u chi'ibal.- So does my whole body. Our first lesson will be how to fight through pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>